vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
Video Game High School (series)/Cast and Crew
This page is a comprehensive listing of all the various cast and crew members in the web series Video Game High School, divided sectionally as appropriate. If this list is incomplete or lacking in sufficient detail, feel free to add in (or remove) within reason. Crew This section is for the more immediate crew of the show, rather than displaying every single crew member. 'Producers' *Freddie Wong (Freddie Wong) *Brandon Laatsch (Various minor acting roles) (season 1) *Matthew Arnold (Various minor acting roles) *Reza Izad *Sam Maydew *Dan Weinstein 'Writers' Matthew Arnold (Minor roles) *Will Campos (Buddy Phelps) *Brian Firenzi (The Law) 'Directors' *Freddie Wong *Matthew Arnold *Brandon Laatsch (season 1) Creators *Matthew Arnold *Freddie Wong *Will Campos *Brian Firenzi Main characters 'Brian D' Brian Doheny '''(Josh Blaylock), commonly referred to by his gamertag, is the primary protagonist of the Video Game High School series. An avid and enthusiastic gamer, he is launched into the spotlight after defeating the world renowned amateur player The Law on live television, being accepted into the elite gaming academy VG.brian eventualyy falls for the captain of is team jenny matrix. Theodore Wong 'Theodore "Ted" Wong '(Jimmy Wong) is Brian D's best friend and roommate ever since Brian stood up for him against two bullies. Ted is the son of Freddie Wong (character), a three-time Guitar Hero world champion who teaches rhythm gaming at VGHS, and struggles to please his father by following in his footsteps. Kimberly Swan 'Kimberly "Ki" Swan '(Ellary Porterfield) enrolls at VGHS at the same time as Brian, and two become instant good friends. Ki is the daughter of two famous game inventors, and has expressed interest in pursuing a similar career, though also shows great skills in a variety of gaming genres and is incredibly knowledgeable. Jenny Matrix She hot, small boobs doe The Law 'The Law '(Brian Firenzi) is the world's #1 amateur gamer, as well as the captain of the VGHS Varsity FPS team. He is the main antagonist of the series after he is humiliated on live television by Brian D in what was supposed to be a flawless display of his skills. Recurring characters Ace '''Ace (Zachary Levi) is the teacher of FPS 101 the curator of aces rules, he abides by them strictly. Sometime after season 1 and before season 2 he is replaced by Mary Matrix (Cynthia watros ) 'Drift King' Drift King (Rocky Collins), also known as DK, is a student at VGHS and the charismatic and honorable (generally) captain of the VGHS drift racing team. He first appears in Episode 4 at Jenny's party to extort a race out of Ted Wong—which he (DK) wins—reigniting Ted's repressed love of racing. When Ted begins to experience the symptoms of "drift fever", DK reappears, attempting to persuade Ted to give up his impossible dream of becoming a great rhythm gamer and to embrace his love and talent for drift racing. DK can be briefly seen in the Season 1 finale talking with Ted, after the latter has embraced his path as a drift racer, before Ted goes to speak with Ki and his father. 'Ernie Calhoun' Sergeant Ernie Calhoun '''(Harley Morenstein) is the Dean of VGHS. He does not believe that BrianD has what it takes to be a pro gamer and takes any chance he can to get Brian out of VGHS. He lives by his motto "It's all about the Game." He is is also allergic to Tuna, and is seen to be carried away due to it at Jenny Matrix's speech. Freddie Wong '''Freddie Wong (Freddie Wong) is a three-time Guitar Hero world champion and member of the teaching staff at VGHS, teaching a class called Rhythm Method, and the father of VGHS student Ted Wong. Freddie and Ted have a complicated relationship, with Freddie being quite resentful of his son and his ineptitude at rhythm gaming. When Ted (with the help of Ki) tries to get his father's blessings for taking up drift racing instead of rhythm gaming, Freddie dissuades him from the path and tells him that it's his destiny to be a rhythm gamer. However, Ki clearly knows otherwise. She switches hers and Ted's ID cards and signs Ted up for racing. Ted does not know that Ki switched his card with hers and accidently signs up Ki for rhythm gaming (which Freddie is presiding over). Freddie interprets this as a slap in the face and essentially disowns his son. Despite this, in the Season 1 finale, and after Ted joins the drift racing team, the two seem to be on respectable terms—with Freddie approving of Ki as well and her apparent skills at the guitar. He often neglects his son Ted Wong. 'Games Dean' Games Dean '''(Benji Dolly), sometimes simply called '''Games, is a student and a member of JV FPS team at VGHS, Initially an antagonistic force to Brian D, Games Dean is an ambitious student who seeks to advance himself and climb the social pyramid, and proclaims to Brian during their confrontation in Episode 6 that it's "Games time"—an obvious play on his name ("Games time"/"Game's time"). Brian and Games do eventually face each other, though Brian also challenges Game's followers—making it a 3v1 match—though Jenny comes to Brian's aid and the two defeat Games and his cronies. The next day, Games gossips on his blog that Jenny and Brian are romantically involved together—creating attention about the two that Jenny doesn't want—prompting her to tell Brian that the two cannot be friends. Despite this, two episodes later, when Brian returns to VGHS to compete in the clan tryouts with the rest of the JV team, it's Games who defends Brian when several team members scold him for returning illegally (despite Calhoun's begruding blessings)—and the two effectively bury the hatchet. When Brian wins the match for JV, Games can be seen with the others celebrating and congratulating Brian. Minor characters *'Alliterator' (Michael Rousselet) is a student at VGHS and a member of the Varsity FPS team who speaks only in alliterations. He particpated in the FPS clan tryouts in the Season 1 finale and was defeated by Brian D along with the rest of the Varsity team. He is ranked #7 in entire school. *'Annihilist' (Evan Riley Brown) was a student at VGHS who was immediatly expelled in Episode 2 after he lost to Brian D in a match and his points dropped below the expulsion threshold. He appears again in Episode 8 as an employee of Brian's after Brian is expelled and opens up an arcade. *'ColdTurkey' (Anthony Gioe) is a student at VGHS and a member of the Varsity FPS team. He participated in the FPS clan tryouts in the Season 1 finale and was defeated by Brian D along with the rest of the Varsity team. He is ranked #3 in the entire school. *'Jumpin' Jax' (Joey Bertran) is a student at VGHS and a member of Jenny's JV FPS team. He makes several appearences throughout Season 1, almost all of which he is seen as a ne'er-do well and a bully. He participated in the FPS clan tryouts in the Season 1 finale as a member of the JV team and could be seen congratulating Brian after he won them the match. He is ranked #20 in the entire school. *'PiePuppy' (Hallie Ricardo) is a student at VGHS and a member of the Varsity FPS team. She participated in the FPS clan tryouts in the Season 1 finale and was defeated by Brian D along with the rest of the Varsity team. She is ranked #4 in the entire school. *'Repwnzel ' (Meghan Camarena) is a student at VGHS and the member of Jenny's Varsity FPS team. She is seen multiple time though out both seasons. Her rank is unknown. In the season 2 finale she has to sit next to a throwing up Law. * 'Moriarty '(Nicole Wyland) is a student of VGHS. She plays for the JV FPS team in all seasons. She is seen two times in season one. In season two however she is a much more explained character. Other characters *Acid Reflux (BrianD's teammate in Ep.1) *Bebop (BrianD's teammate in Ep. 1) *Buddy Phelps (The Agreement Corner co-host) *Cheeto (BrianD's Pet) *Chip Trigger (The Agreement Corner co-host) *Clint Lockwood (The Agreement Corner co-host) *CrossFYRE (Student) *D@NG3Rbrain (Student) *Freezerburn (BrianD's teammate in Ep. 1) *K-Pop (Real Time Strategy gamer) *lustifer (Student) *Moriarty (Student) *Mr. Ace (Ace's father) *Mrs. Doheny (BrianD's Mother) *Natalie Wound (Student) *Oldboy (Real Time Strategy gamer) *PrtyN8ked (Student) *Ron Jenkins (The Agreement Corner co-host) *Sal Mini/own (Student) *Scott Slanders (PwnZwn host) *ShotBot (PwnZwn host) New characters in Season 2 *Mary Matrix (Mother of Jenny Matrix) *Kenneth Swan (Father of Ki Swan) *Duchess of Kart (Drift King's arch rival) *Shane Barnstormer(Head RA) *Wendell (Fighter)